Mō kizutsuketakunakatta
by Fira.Shera-Chan.37
Summary: Sakura yang selalu blushing saat Sasuke diam-diam menatapnya dengan senyuman mematikan ala Sasuke. #PLAKK.. apakah Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura?/Warning:Gaje bangeeeeett. - -/Rated:Apa ajha yang pasti nggak yang mesum2..
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fict**

**by Shera Kinomoto**

**Ini adalah kisahku. kisah yang entah menyedihkan atau bukan. aku tidak tahu. tapi semoga readers suka dengan jalan ceritanya..**

**Dislclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance (mungkin)**

**Warning! : Gaje, ngebosenin, kalau ada kata-kata kurang enak, buang ajha dech ke tempat sampah.. ^_^**

**jika tidak suka sama pairingnya, jangan di baca. tapi, kalau masih ada yang mau baca walaupun gak suka pairingnya, Have Fun! ^_^**

* * *

Sakura POV

"Hoooaaaaammmm.. ini hari apa yah?" ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati meja belajarku dan mengambil sebuah jam weker (tulisannya kayak gini gak sih? PLAAKKK.. -_-).

"oh.. jam 5.. baiklah.." aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku.

sesudah mencuci mukaku, aku melihat ke arah cermin. huph.. satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan diriku saat ini, berantakan. aku mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut panjang indahku. yapz. rambut yang sudah kupanjangkan sejak kecil.

oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. teman-teman biasanya memanggilku Sakura. banyak yang bilang kalau namaku sangat cocok dengan penampilan dan juga sikapku. aku sekarang berumur 15 tahun. yah, hari ini adalah hari testing di mana aku akan mendaftar di sebuah sekolah yang terpandang di Konoha. yapz. Konoha High School. kalau menurutku, aku mustahil bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. mengingat aku yang sedikit cuek dengan pelajaran. bayangin aja yah. aku tuch menjawab soal-soal ujian makai insting (apa-apaan sich ujian kayak gitu). tapi, aku berusaha untuk masuk ke sana.

setelah merasa penampilanku cukup rapi, aku berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, dan menemukan kaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Ohayou, kaa-san.." sapaku.

"Ohayaou, Sakura-chan.. Kenapa bangunnya sangat cepat? tidak biasanya.." tanya kaa-san dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kaa-san seperti tidak tahu saja jam berapa aku bangun. hanya lebih cepat 5 menit saja di bilang terlalu cepat. kaa-san payah.." ucapku sambil menuang air putih ke dalam gelas.

"Hn. kau tak lapar? kau mau berangkat cepat dengan berjalan kaki, atau mau di antar aniki mu?"

"ehm.. akan ku bangunkan saja dulu. kalau dia mau mengantarku, aku mau-mau saja kalau di antar." jawabku yang langsung melesat ke lantai dua.

aku mengetuk pintu kamar aniki-ku yang berada di depan pintu kamarku.

"Sasori nii-san.. Ayo bangun.. sudah pagi.." ucapku sambil tertaa kecil.

".."

"Ish.. Sasori nii-san benar-benar.. di kunci tidak yah?"

kuberanikan diriku menyentuh ganggang pintunya. cklek. tidak terkunci. aku pun masuk dan melihat Sasori nii-san masih nyaman dengan selimutnya.

"Sasori nii-san no baka! Ayo bangun.. rezeki di pato ayam mah.. ayo bangun.." teriakku di dekat telinganya.

"Hei Sakura-chan.. tak lihatkah kau anikimu ini masih ingin tidur? aku masih ngantuk.." ucapnya sambil memegang telinganya+mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ish.. Saso-nii baka! kalau begitu aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri.." ambekku dan beranjak keluar dari kamar aniki dan menuutup pintu dengan kekuatan monsterku.

PRAAANNNGGG!

Aku menuruni tangga namun tidak sampai di lantai bawah.

"Kaa-san.. aku mandi dulu yah.." kataku.

".."

walaupun tak ada jawaban, aku langsung melesat ke kamar dan segera bersiap-siap.

1 jam kemudian.

Aku memakai baju sekolah SMP ku karena hanya mengikuti testing. aku berharap dengan masuk ke Konoha High School, aku tak akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling ku benci.

aku menyambar tas, i-phone, dan earphone yang ada di atas tempat tidurku dan akan turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. saat keluar kamar. aku berpapasan dengan aniki ku yang baka.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." sapanya.

aku hanya membalas sapaannya dengan tatapan tajamku karena kesal tadi subuh. namun aniki ku ini masih tetap tersenyum. tanpa memperdulikannya, aku pun langsung menuruni tangga.

"wah.. Sakura sudah siap yah.. sarapan dulu yah.."

"tidak usah.. aku makan di sekolah saja. Aku pergi.." ucapku pamit setelah memakai sepatu.

belum jauh aku berjalan dari rumah, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang menghampiriku. seperti mobil yang tak asing bagiku.

"Sakura-chan.. ayo masuk.. akan ku antar.." panggil Saso-nii dari dalam mobil.

Aku pun sedikit tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasori nii-san banyak bertanya padaku selama dalam perjalanan.

"Saku.. Berapa nem-mu? aku tidak yakin kau diterima.." tanya Saso-nii.

"36.40"

"Kau pasti bercanda.." ucap Saso-nii tak percaya namun masih fokus dengan arah jalanan.

"Aniki mau dapat pukulan ku? mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"Hahahahahaha.. aku tak percaya.. orang semacam dirimu bisa mendapatkan nem setinggi itu.. kau kan hanya memakai insting. kalau lagi rajin-rajinnya, barulah menyeladiki jawaban yang benar." ucapnya panjang lebar saat sudah mendekati pintu gerbang Konoha High School.

"Aniki baka!" ucapku setelah memukul kepalanya dan langsung melesat keluar dari mobil.

"Hei!" teriak aniki yang sempat ku dengar.

aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. entah kenapa saat aku berjalan, ada beberapa orang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan meremehkanku. yah, tak ada siswa baru yang ku kenal di sini.

namun, aku melihat seseorang duduk sendirian di dekat pintu kantor guru dan aku mendekatinya.

"Ohayou.. Namaku Haruno Sakura" sapaku.

"Ohayou.. senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku ten ten." jawabnya dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"kau sendirian?" tanyaku.

"Hai. kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu."

kami pun ngobrol sampai akhirnya seluruh peserta test harus memasuki ruangan sesuai dengan pembagian ruangan yang ditentukan.

'Ruang 1.. Nah ini dia..' batinku.

Aku masuk ke dalam. ckckck.. sepertinya aku yang pertama kali menemukan ruangan yang satu ini. tak lama ada yang menegurku.

"Hei.. sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang saat aku sedang menurunkan bangku-bangku dari atas meja.

"aku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" balasnya sembari menurunkan sebuah kursi (bangku atau kusi sich? PLAKK!) dan duduk di sana.

"Menurunkan semua kursi agar semuanya masuk kelas tinggal duduk saja.. mungkin.." jawabku dengan ragu.

"Kai terlalu baik" jawabnya. dengan memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"kau itu yang malas.." seruku.

"Hn.."

'Apa-apaan itu? kau fikir aku radio yang tak perlu kau gubris eh?'

tak lama, semua calon murid masuk ke ruang itu. dan mulai membantuku menurunkan kursi-kursi dan merapikan meja. kemudian seorang guru masuk ke ruangan dan kami langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. dan test pun di mulai.

Sakura POV end

Semua siswa pun mengerjakan soal yang di berikan. Yah. seperti biasanya dan memang kebiasaannya. Sakura mengisi jawaban hanya berdasarkan instingnya. sedangkan laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Sakura terlihat seius mengisi lembar jawabannya. setelah 30 menit kemudian..

"SELESAI!" ucap Sakura dan laki-laki itu berbarengan.

Semua murid yang berada di dalam ruangan terkejut. pasalnya, hanya Sakura yang asal sekolahnya berbeda dengan mereka dalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. kalian terlebih dahulu selesai. mungkin, kalian bisa memperkenalkan nama kalian"

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu. jujur saja, sakura sedikit gugup kalau di suruh meperkenalkan diri. Sakura berharap laki-laki itu yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri. namun, laki-laki itu hanya duduk dengan mataterpejam.

"a-ano.. etto.. "

"Uchiha Sasuke. itu namaku." ucap laki-laki itu.

'Dingin sekali orangnya. apa iya dia bisa berteman jika seperti itu?' batin sakura.

"baiklah sasuke.. kau bisa kumpul jawabanmu."

"a-ano.. Haruno Sakura.. Salam kenal semuanya.. " ucapku.

"Baiklah, Sakura. kau juga."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan bersamaan menuju meja guru. dan keluar ruangan.

Sasuke POV

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan. membosankan.. kenapa soalnya begitu mudah? katanya sekolah elit. payah. tapi, gadis itu.. menarik..

Sasuke POV end.

** To Be continued..**

* * *

**Hahahahaha.. pendek yah readers? hehehe.. iya.. gaje? banget dech..**

**Ehm moga suka yah.. n tunggu kelanjtannya.. jangan lupa reviews nya..**

**Arigatou.. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya aku melanjutkan chapter dua ini..**

**Cihuy.. ^^**

**Naruto Fict**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Warning : Gaje, funny, dan Don't COPAS!**

**Happy Reading.. ^^**

* * *

**_Cerita sebelumnya._**

**_Sasuke POV_**

**_Aku berjalan keluar ruangan. membosankan.. kenapa soalnya begitu mudah? katanya sekolah elit. payah. tapi, gadis itu.. menarik.._**

**_Sasuke POV end._**

* * *

Sakura pun menunggu di luar ruangan karena merasa tak adil bila ia pulang lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Mengingat kejadian tadi, Sakura mencoba untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"_A-Ano.. _Sasuke_-kun.._"

"Hn."

'Masih sama seperti tadi pagi..' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"_Arigatou ne.._" ucap Sakura dengan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Atas apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh? Atas.. Yang tadi.. Waktu perkenalan di-"

"Hn." Respon Sasuke saat tahu maksud dari gadis bersurai merah jambu ini.

"Tak ada kata selain itukah?"

"Hn."

"Agh.. Sudahlah. Sekali lagi, _Arigatou.._" Ucap Sakura dan berlalu.

Sasuke POV

"Agh.. Sudahlah. Sekali lagi, _Arigatou.._" Ucap gadis itu dan berlalu.

Mengatahui gadis itu pergi. Mataku melirik ke arahnya dan mengawasinya.

'Mau ke mana dia?' Batinku.

Aku pun memutuskan mengikutinya dalam diam. Dia berjalan menelusuri semua ruangan entah siapa yang di carinya. Saat dia sampai di ruangan yang paling ujung.

'Waduh.. Mampus aku.' Batinku saat aku merasa bahwa gadis itu akan berbalik arah.

Langsung saja aku bersembunyi di bangunan lainnya. Setidaknya, mungkin jika dia menemukanku aku bisa membuat alasan yang lebih mudah untuk dimengerti. Namun, tak lama kemudian, gadis itu melewatiku.

'Untung saja dia tak melihatku.' Batinku lega.

Aku pun ingin melanjutkan misiku mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba.

'You know the closer you get to something. The tougher it is to see it.' Dering i-phone milikku tentunya.

"_Moshi Moshi.._"

"_Teme.. _Kau di mana, tebayo?" Seru seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hey, _Dobe.. _Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau ingin memecahkan telingaku?"

"_Gomen ne.. _Kau di mana?"

"Masih di sekolah."

"Aku tahu kau di sekolah. Tapi bagian mana?"

Aku melihat sekelilingku untuk memastikan aku berada di mana. Dan ku lihat sebuah tulisan.

"Aku di _Multimedia room_"

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana."

"Hn."

Pip. Hubungan telfon terputus.

'_Dobe _mengganggu saja.' Batinku.

Sasuke POV end

Sakura berjalan sendirian sambil menatap layar i-phone miliknya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasori _nii-san_ akan menjemputnya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada _aniki_–nya yang menurutnya_ baka _itu.

To : _Baka Aniki_

_Aniki no baka! _Kau di mana? Kau tak ingin menjemputku eh?

Tak lama kemudian.

From : _Baka Aniki_

_Gomennasai, _Sakura_-chan.._ Aku sedang ada urusan. Kalau mau, tunggu aku di cafe terdekat. Atau mungkin kau langsung pulang saja sendiri. Tak apa kan, Sakura _Imouto_-ku yang manis?

'Cih.. _Baka_' batin Sakura.

To : _Baka Aniki_

Yah.. Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus membayarnya saat di rumah.

Pesan terakhir Sakura pun terkirim. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menaiki plat nomor 11*. Mengingat perintah _aniki_-nya. Sakura menelusuri jalanan mencari cafe yang di maksud.

"Funny Cafe?" Tanya Sakura dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sakura pun berjalan masuk ke dalam Cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang.. Silahkan masuk.." ucap seorang pelayan berambut blonde yang di ikat kuda.

"_H-Hai.._" jawabku.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ehm.. _Milkshake Strawberry _dan _Pudding._ Apa ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Dua pesanan anda akan segera di antarkan. Tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Iya"

5 menit kemudian.

"Ini dia pesanan anda."

"_Arigatou. _Oh ya, bisakah anda menemani saya di sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut dengan nada seakan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin ada teman. Hehehe." Cengir Sakura.

"Aku kira ada apa. Oh ya, kenalkan. Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Eh? Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Umurku 15 tahun. Baru saja menyelesaikan test di salah satu sekolah. Kamu?"

"Aku juga sama denganmu."

"Kita berteman saja ya?" ajak Sakura.

"Ckckckck. Sakura_-chan_. Kau lucu sekali. Kalau sudah berbicara seperti ini memangnya kita bukan teman ya? Ckckckck" kekeh Ino.

"Ino.. Ku panggil Ino-pig kau nanti.." ancam Sakura.

"Coba saja.. Jidat!"

Bantah-bantahan pun tak dapat dihindari. Sampai akhirnya.

"Sakura.." panggil seseorang.

"Gaara.." ucap Sakura dengan menatap tajam pada lelaki yang ada di belakang Ino sekarang.

"Apa kabar,Saku-"

"Mau apa kau ke mari?" tanya Sakura dengan aura hitam yang menguar.

"Hei Saku.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Saku.."

"Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Bantah Sakura yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"eh? Sepertinya aku harus ke dapur sebentar, _Sakura-chan.._" pamit Ino.

"Ikut aku." Kata Gaara yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau." Sentak tangan Sakura sehingga tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Gaara.

"Tapi kita harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman kita, Saku-"

"Tidak.. Aku tak mau dengar penjelasanmu Gaara. Aku muak denganmu. Aku membencimu. Aku tak suka sikapmu." Bentak Sakura dengan emosinya yang menguap.

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku. Ayo." Paksa Gaara dengan menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gaara terhadap tangannya. Namun cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Akh.. Sa-Sakit, Baka!" ringis Sakura.

"Tunggu.." ucap seseorang dari belakang.

Sontak Gaara berhenti berjalan dan aku menoleh ke belakangan.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun.._" ucapku.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau mengikut campuri urusanku." Marah Gaara pada Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Hn. Lepaskan dia." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Dia gadisku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_. Akh.." ringis Sakura saat Gaara mencengkram tangannya semakin kuat.

"Hei.. Lepaskan Sakura sekarang." Perintah Sasuke dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Hei Teme.. eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang baru tiba di tempat(?).

"Diam kau, Dobe" suruh Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ku lepaskan dia. Sakura. Aku akan datang dan mencarimu lagi. Asal itu yang kau tahu." Kata Gaara saat melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlalu.

'Cih..' batin Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"I-Iya.. _Arigatou_ sudah menolongku." Jawab Sakura sambil mengusap tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Akan ku antar pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tapi memegang bahu Sakura dan membawanya berjalan.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_.. Aku akan di jemput _aniki_.. Kau pulang saja. Sepertinya temanmu menunggu." Kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa sedang bersama Naruto.

Saat itu juga, sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura_-chan.. _Ayo pulang.." panggil _aniki _Sakura dari dalam mobil.

"_H-Hai, _Sasori _nii-san.. _Oh ya Sasuke.. _Arigatou.._" ucap Sakura membungkuk dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn."

Sasori malah memberikan deathglare pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke membalasnya, namun Naruto? Malah bergidik ngeri. Dan Sasori pun menancap gas dan berlalu.

"Yah.. Sakura_-chan_ sudah pergi yah.. Sapu tangannya ketinggalan.." kata Ino yang membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Biar aku yang berikan nanti padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"E-Eh? Sasuke-_kun._ Maaf aku tak mengenalimu. Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Ino.

"Hn."

Mobil Sasori (Sakura POV)

Aku duduk menundukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat kesal dengan Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku lebih menyukai sikapnya yang pendiam walau sebnarnya aku marah padanya karena sikap pendiamnya yang semakin jadi dan dijadikan alasan untuk mengabaikanku.

"Sakura.. _Daijobuka?_" tanya _aniki-_ku.

"_Daijobu desu_.." jawabku sedikit lesu.

"Hei.. Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik.."

".."

"Sakura.."

"Hiks.."

_Aniki_ langsung memakirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan.

"Sakura.. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya _aniki_ yang ku buat panik.

'Aku baik-baik saja Sasori _nii-san_' batinku.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isak yang hanya bisa ku keluarkan.

"Baiklah.. Kita langsung pulang ke rumah.. Ceritakan padaku setelah sampai di rumah.. _Kaa-san_ menunggu kita di rumah." Jelas _aniki._

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Aku akan membelikanmu Ice Cream nanti." Bujuk _aniki_.

"Hiks.. Kau pikir.. Hiks.. Aku anak kecil eh? Hiks.."

"Kau bukan anak kecil. Tapi kau adalah _imouto_-ku yang sedang menangis." Jawabnya dengan senyumnya.

Aku sedikit merasa lega karena ada _aniki_ di sampingku, yang akan selalu ada menjagaku. Aku pun tersenyum memberikan tanda kalau aku sudah lebih baik.

"Nah.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Monster _imouto_.." godanya.

Ctaaakkk..

"_Ittai.." _teriak _aniki_.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"_Tadaima.._" ucapku saat memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju kamarku.

"Kami pulang, _Kaa-san_" seru Sasori yang sempat ku dengar.

Aku pun memasuki kamar dan melempar tasku entah ke arah mana dan menjatuhkan badanku di atas tempat tidur. Pikiranku melayang. Mengapa aku masih harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Aku sangat tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan.. dan..

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isakku dan menutup wajahku dengan boneka beruang pink kesayanganku.

Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sakit yang tak pernah bisa ku obati sendiri. Tak ada luka, tak ada darah, tapi ada rasa sakit yang bisa mempengaruhi akal dan fisikku.

Menangis. Itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Rasanya terlalu lelah untuk mengingat semuanya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dan aku pun terlelap.

Sakura POV end

Sasuke POV

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku. Memandang pemandangan laut dari rumahku yang terletak di bukit dekat pantai. Yah. Sebenarnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara aku mengembalikan sapu tangan gadis itu. Gadis yang sempat menarik perhatianku. Gadis yang unik. Gadis dengan rambut bersurai merah jambunya, kulit cerah, iris mata hijau emerald, dan senyum manisnya.

"Sasuke. Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya seseorang yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Itachi? Kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku tanpa menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya yang sudah ada di sampingku.

"Baru saja sampai. Ku pikir kau sedang pergi."

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau berbicara padaku seperti itu."

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabku dan langsung memasukkan sapu tangan Sakura ke saku celanaku.

"Hei _Autouto_.. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa yang kau simpan di sakumu eh?" tanya Itachi _aniki-_ku yang ternyata memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasku dan langsung meninggalkannya di balkon.

Sasuke POV end

Itachi POV

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkanku.

'Spertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta. Ckck.. Autouto baka.' Batinku senang.

Tiba-tiba

From : Red Devil

Itachi.. Bisa bertemu denganku sebentar?

'Tumben dia meminta aku menemuinya.' Batinku penuh kemenangan.

To: Red Devil

Ada apa? Sepertinya sesuatu yang serius terjadi.

From: Red Devil

Hn. Dan kau harus melihat kondisi Sakura sekarang. Kau pasti terheran-heran saat tahu sebabnya.

To: Red Devil

Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhirku, aku langsung melesat berangkat ke kediaman Haruno. Yah. Walaupun cukup jauh. Tapi mudah saja bagiku. Dalam 30 menit. Aku tiba di tempat tujuanku. Seperti biasa, dengan ngebut pastinya.

"Eh. Itachi.. Silahkan masuk Sasori ada di dalam." Sapa Mebuki yang tak lain adalah Ibu Rumah Tangga keluarga sobatku ini.

"_H-Hai_.." jawabku sambil tersenyum hormat padanya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari IRT keluarga ini, aku langsung memasuki rumah sobatku, ya, Sasori. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan Sasori yang sedang bersandar pada dinding kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menunggu eh?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tapi kau lihat lah keadaan Sakura. Masuklah." Pinta Sasori padaku.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Yapz. Sebenarnya aku dokter pribadi Sakura sejak aku lulus dari fakultas kedokteran 5 tahun lalu. Terbilang cepat, bukan? Tentunya dengan otak jeniusku.

Aku mendekati Sakura. Terlihat jelas Sakura pucat, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, memeluk boneka beruang besarnya, dan sepertinya.. habis menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" tanyaku menyelediki Sasori dan segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit demam.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi saat aku menjemputnya. Aku melihatnya bersama Sasuke. Dan saat di mobil, entah alasan apa. Dia menangis." Jelas Sasori yang sepertinya menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Sepertinya Sakura kelelahan. Apa Mebuki sudah tahu?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Aku akan memberi tahunya setelah kau memeriksanya."

"Kau tahu, aku juga menemukan keganjalan pada Sasuke. Tapi aku belum benar-benar memastikannya karena dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku saat aku bertanya padanya." Jelas ku panjang lebar.

"Ngghh.. Sasori _nii-san_?" ucap Sakura yang terbangun.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau terbangun ya? _Gomennasai_.." pinta maaf Sasori pada Sakura.

"_H-Hai_.. Kenapa Itachi _nii-san_ ada di sini?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Eh? Oh.. Aku mendapat panggilan dari Sasori ketika melihat keadaanmu yang kurang baik Sakura.. Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku.

"I-Iya.. T-Tapi bukan apa-apa kok. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Hehehe.. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu." Ucapku singkat.

"Apakah Itachi _nii-san_ mengenal Sasuke? Marganya sama denganmu.." tanya Sakura yang sontak membuatku kaget.

'Jadi benar Sasuke yah.' Batinku.

"Iya. Dia adikku. Kenapa?"

"_A-Ano.._ Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih padanya. Dia baik. Sama sepertimu, Itachi _nii-san_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman tulus.

'Apa Sasuke menolong Sakura? Berarti bukan salah Sasuke kalau Sakura jadi begini.' batinku.

"Baiklah.. Akan kusampaikan padanya. Kau beristirahatlah. Lusa kau harus kembali ke sekolah tempat kau mendaftar 'kan?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"_H-Hai _.."

Aku pun memberikan senyum kecil pada Sakura yang dibalasnya dengan begitu tulus. Aku menarik Sasori untuk keluar. Menjelaskan semua Hipotesa-ku padanya.

"Yah.. Aku mengerti.." ucap Sasori dengan mata terpejam.

"Hei.. Kau tak akan tidur berdiri 'kan? Red Devil!"

CTTAAAAKKKK..

"_Ittaaiiii, _Sasori.." keluhku.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu, awas kau!" ancam Sasori.

"Hn."

Itachi POV end

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Untungnya ia tak ada urusan apapun pagi itu. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya.

'Agh.. Aku lupa makan malam..' batin Sakura.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuklah.." seru Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"_Ohayou, Imouto.._ Kau belum makan tadi malam. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori yang memasuki kamar dengan membawakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu Strawberry.

"Ya. Sedikit pusing. _Kaa-san _mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Pergi menyusul _Otou-san_.. Kau tau kan.." jawab Sasori singkat.

Yapz. Kedua orang tua Sakura pergi menuju _Sunagakure. _Nenek Chio yang merupakan nenek dari Akasuna Sasori telah meninggal dunia. Sasori merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Haruno sebelum Sakura lahir.

"Mengapa Sasori _nii-_san tidak pergi juga? Bagaimana pun juga, yang meninggalkan nenek _aniki_.." jelas Sakura.

"Aku akan menjagamu di sini. Oh ya, akan ada seseorang yang akan datang menjengukmu. Bersiap-siaplah."

"S-Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu, Sakura-_chan_.."

Sasori meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Siapa juga yang akan menjenguknya? Aneh. Sakura langsung menyambar bubur hangat yang di bawakan _aniki_-nya mengingat ia sangat lapar. Stelah menghabiskan buburnya, tak lupa ia menghabiskan susu rasa strawberru kesukaannya.

"Huaahh.. Enaknya.." komentar Sakura.

Sakura teringat akan pesan _aniki_-nya. Ia pun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Mebersihkan tubuhnya dan menyegarkan tubuhnya. 15 menit merupakan waktu tercepat pertama kali gadis ini mandi. Mengingat dia sedang tidak enak badan. Sakura pun memilih pakaian yang akan di pakainya. Setelah memilah-milah. Sakura memutuskan memakai sebuah T-shirt pink dan menggunakan celana jeans gombrang (gombrang dibaca : celana balon*bagi yang tahu) yang menutupi jenjang kakinya sampai setengah betisnya. Sakura juga mengikat kuda rambut indahnya. Terlihat ada yang kurang. Sakura mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan celananya.

Simple? Perfect? Itu yang ada di batin Sakura. Sakura pun keuar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah faforitnya. Memandang kebun bunga yang ada di bawah Pohon Sakura mengingat ini adalah musim semi. Nyaman. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan.

Di lain tempat. 2 saudara Uchiha memasuki sebuah mobil. Entah akan ke mana mereka pergi.

"Itachi. Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku ke mana eh?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kita akan menjenguk seseorang yang tak lain adalah salah satu pasienku." Jawab Itachi.

"Kau akan membawaku ke rumah sakit? Apa kau gila? Aku tak suka ba-.."

"Sudah.. Diam.. Dan menurut." Ucap Itachi sembari men-_deathglare_ Sasuke.

"Ch.. Baka.." keluh Sasuke.

30 menit dalam perjalanan yang cukup melaju itu akhirnya pada sebuah rumah yang terletak di kaki bukit Konohagakure. Sasuke hanya bergelut dengan pemikirannya, mengapa _aniki_-nya mau membawanya jauh-jauh hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah.

"Ayo Sasuke.. Kita harus menemui seseorang.." ajak Itachi.

"Hn"

"_Ohayou.._" Ucap Itachi saat memencet sebuah bel dengan video di pintu gerbang.

"_Ohayou, _Itachi.. Silahkan masuk" ucap suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Okay.. Ayo masuk, Sasuke.. Tuan rumah sudah menunggu." Goda Itachi dengan mengedipkan satu matanya yang langsung disusul dengan jitakan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Baka!" ucap Sasuke.

"Agh.. _Ittai_, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Satu kata yang ada di benak Sasuke, 'Indah'. Sasuke mengikuti Itachi yang berperang sebagai pemandu saat ini. Sampai akhirnya salah satu tuan rumah menyambut mereka.

"Datang juga yah.. Akhirnya.." ucap pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat seumuran dengan Itachi.

"Hn. Di mana dia?" tanya Itachi pada pemuda yang di kenal bernama Sasori.

"Ada di dalam.. Hei, Pantat ayam! Kau ingat aku tidak eh?" tanya Sasori yang mengejek Sasuke.

"Hn" sembari men-_deathglare_ saobat kakaknya.

"Benar-benar punya kebiasaan yang sama.." omel Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Sasuke.. Kau masuklah ke dalam.. Aku ada urusan dengan Red Devil ini.. Terserah kau berkeliling rumah itu berapa kali. Tapi, kau harus menemukan seseorang di dalam." Petunjuk Itachi pada Sasuke yang hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Masuk saja. Tak ada jebakan di sana.. Dasar pantat ayam!" ejek Sasori lagi.

"Dasar.. Red Devil dan Si Keriput baka!" rutuk Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke pun memasuki rumah itu. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan tak sengaja melihat sepatu sekolah anak perempuan. Muncullah di benak Sasuke bahwa ada anak perempuan di rumah ini. Sasuke pun menuju ruang tamu, tak ada siapa pun. Sasuke pun berjalan melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Melihat foto-foto yang terpajang. Ada foto Kepala rumah tangga, Ibu rumah Tangga, Red Devil, dan.. err~.. Seperti Sakura.

'Apa benar ini Sakura? Tapi dia terlihat tomboy dengan rambut pendek dan topi itu. Pasti bukan' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke ruangan lainnya. Yapz.. Sampai di ruang makan. Di sana ada 4 buah foto. Foto masing-masing orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dan lagi-lagi mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah foto.

'I-Ini.. Ini foto Sakura. Benar-benar Sakura..' batinnya lagi saat melihat foto Sakura yang mengenakan baju SMP-nya saat kelulusan.

"S-Siapa itu?" suara seorang gadis dari taman yang langsung menembus ruang tengah atau ruang keluarga.

"S-Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kaget saat melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang rangkaian bunga.

"Sasuke_-kun?_ Sedang apa kau di sini? Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura berderet dan menaruh rangkaian bunganya di meja keluarga tepatnya dalam vas.

"Itachi yang membawaku ke mari.."

"Itachi _nii-san?_ K-Kau adik Itachi _nii-san?_" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"Hn"

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar.. Akan ku buatkan minum.." ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun duduk di ruang keluarga itu. Tertarik dengan taman yang ada, Sasuke pun beringsut-ingsut menuju teras ruangan tersebut. Keren. Itulah yang setidaknya bisa di ucapkannya dalam hati. Tak lama Sakura datang dengan membawa 2 gelas dan 2 jenis jus.

"Kami punya jus ini. Aku bingung kenapa hany jus ini yang ada di kulkas saat ini. Kamu pilih yang mana?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang.

Sasuke pun memilih sebuah tempat jus yang ternyata adalah jus tomat kesukaannya. Sakura pun menuangkan jus Strawberry di gelasnya dan meminumnya. Tak sengaja, tangan Sasuke dan tangan Sakura bersentuhan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena suhu tubuh Sakura.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. maaf.." ucap Sakura dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, terpaksa Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau demam. Kalau tau sakit kenapa tak istirahat saja?"

"_A-Ano.._ Aku bosan di kamar.." jawab Sakura jujur.

Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat berharap ada kebohongan di sana. Namun sia-sia, tak ada kebohongan di sana. Sasuke pun berdiri dan menggendong Sakura.

"S-Sasuke. A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku." Pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

'Itu berarti ya atau tidak?' batin Sakura.

Ternyata Hn kali ini berarti tidak. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke lantai dua dan menebak kamar mana yang merupakan kamar Sakura. Dan tebakan pertama, jeng.. Langsung benar saja. Sasuke membawa masuk Sakura dan menurunkannya di kasur.

"Kau harus istirahat. Besok kita akan menerima pengumuman dan mendaftar langsung. Kau ingat?"

"Iya. Aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak ngantuk. Dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Keluh Sakura.

Sasuke melihat i-pad nganggur milik Sakura. Sasuke pun berinisiatif mengajak Sakura berbicara pada sebuah aplikasi. Setidaknya aplikasi ini bisa membuat Sakura bosan. Sasuke pun membuka link tersebut. Sakura yang bingung hanya menatap Sasuke mengotak-atik i-padnya.

"Ini.. Kau bisa pakai aplikasi ini untuk menghibur diri."

"Aplikasi?" tanya Sakura dengan alisnya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Hn. Aku akan keluar. Kau istirahatlah.."

"I-Iya."

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan menuju keluar rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Saat baru akan membuka pintu gerbang, Sasuke menyadari bahwa..

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

"S-Sakura? Kenapa kau-?"

"Aku.. Aku mau ikut denganmu. Sudah kukatakan. Aku bosan." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Hn."

Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke di belakang. Sasuke hanya berencana untuk membawa Sakura ke taman sebentar dan membawa Sakura kembali. Namun, ternyata ada seseorang. Seseorang dengan kemarahan yang besar, Gaara.

Sakura POV

Aku merasa akan sangat bosan di rumah. Karena ku pikir saat ada Sasuke di dekatku, aku merasa nyaman. Perasaan yang mungkin sama yang telah ku kubur jauh dalam diriku. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Gaara, Gaara orang yang paling tak ingin ku temui.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Aku tak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Yah.. tentunya karena.. err~ melamun.

"_G-Gomennasai_.." ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Hn"

"Wah.. Taman yang indah. Darimana kau tahu taman ini?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang hanya bersandar pada sebuah pohon Sakura.

".."

"A-Ah.. B-Baiklah kalau kau tak memberi tahu.. Hehehe.."

"Kau.. Kau tak ingat taman ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanyaku sedikit takut dengan nada bicara Sasuke.

"Taman ini. Kau tak ingat?"

"T-Tidak. Aku tak ingat" jawabku pasti.

"Taman ini.. Taman yang-.."

"Cukup. Aku curiga kalau kau membawa Sakura ke taman ini." Ucap seseorang yang suaranya tak asing di telingaku.

"G-Gaara? Mau apa kau? Sudah ku bilang-.."

"Aku bukan mau berurusan denganmu, Sa-Ku-Ra.." ucap Gaara dengan tekanan pada pengucapan nama mantan, bukan err~ tapi mantan calon gadisnya, aku.

"Sasuke. Kau jangan bertindak egois." Sambung seseorang lagi.

"_Nii-san_?" ucapku saat sadar Sasori _nii-san_ juga ada.

"Hn. Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke.

"Dan satu hal yang kau tahu Sakura. Taman ini.." ucap Sasuke sedikit terputus.

Aku menunggu terusan kalimatnya dengan keringat dinginku.

"pasti indah menurutmu." Sambung Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

"_H-Hai_.. _Arigatou_ sudah membawaku ke taman ini, Sasuke_-kun_.." ucapku.

Sasuke semakin lama makin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Rasanya, seperti ada yang hilang. Sontak aku tersadar saat tangan seseorang, bukan.. tapi dua orang yang menyentuh bahuku secara bersamaan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan dua orang berambut merah ini sudah saling melemparkan _deathglare _andalan masing-masing.

"Gaara. Menjauh dari kami. Sekarang." Suruhku dengan mengarahkan _deathglare_ andalanku.

Gaara menatapku dengan wajah yang sepertinya dapat ku kategorikan, terkejut. Perlahan namun pasti, Gaara memberi jarak antara dia dan kami, aku dan Sasori.

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar membenciku, Sakura. _Gomennasai_ sudah mengg-."

"Dari dulu kau sudah mengganggu _Imouto_-ku, Gaara." Putus Sasori cepat.

Aku yang menyadari keadaan Sasori menegang karena mengingat bencinya dirinya pada Gaara entah karena apa. Aku langsung menarik Sasori pulang. Tanpa ba bi bu, Sasori hanya menurutiku.

Yah.. sebenarnya.. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu. Apa masa lalu? Atau suatu masalah kecil? Aku tak tau. Aku berharap ada seseorang yang dapat memberi tahuku, dan orang itu pula yang dapat menenangkanku jika itu berpengaruh padaku.

Saukura POV end.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

**Selesai juga.. mungkin ada yang bingung nich. aku ajha juga bingung ni cerita kayak gi mana sebenarnya. Tapi tenang.. Aku akan berusaha meluruskannya.. #PLAAKK! -_-**

**Jangan lupa review-nya ya.. ^^**

**Arigatou.. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto Fict_**

**_Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rating : terserah readers ajha._**

**_Pairing : SasuSaku_**

**_Warning : Gaje dan lain-lain.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't COPAS! Don't like, Don't read!_**

* * *

**_Cerita sebelumnya._**

**_Aku berharap ada seseorang yang dapat memberi tahuku, dan orang itu pula yang dapat menenangkanku jika itu berpengaruh padaku._**

**_Back to Story_**

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Sakura_-chan_.. Ayo cepat. Kau akan terlambat nanti." Seru Sasori pada Sakura yang masih memakai sepatu dari dalam mobil.

"_Ha'i. Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura dan berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau bisa lambat bangun eh?" tanya Sasori.

"Semalam aku kesulitan tidur. Pas tertidur, aku malah kelamaan tidur. Hehehehe." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan semalam? Kalau soal yang di taman itu, sebaiknya lupakan saja."

"Bukan kok, aku hanya berpikir hasil test-ku."

"Oh.. Kau pasti lolos kok. Aku yakin itu. Jadi kau juga harus yakin, Monster _Imouto.._" goda Sasori.

PTAKKK

"_Ittai, _Sakura_-chan_.." keluh Sasori yang masih tetap menyetir sampil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

".."

Karena tak ada jawaban, Sasori pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengingat Sakura akan terlambat.

Sakura POV

Aku pun tiba di sekolah diantar oleh _aniki baka_ yang paling ku sayang. Hahahaha.. walau menyebalkan dia tetap _aniki _terbaik yang ku miliki. Setelah turun dari mobil. _Aniki _langsung melesat pergi dari gerbang sekolah. Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang dan menuju ke kantor sekolah. Ku dapati siswa-siswa, eh maksudku calon siswa berkumpul di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Aku ikut melihat ke sana. Baru saja aku akan melihat, aku melihat Ino. Aku terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"Ino-pig?" panggilku meyakinkan.

"Eh? Jidat? Astaga. Ternyata kita satu sekolah ya? Wah senangnya.." ucap Ino sambil memelukku.

"Hei Ino-pig! Aku tak bisa bernapas tahu!"

"_Ha'i.. Gomennasai_.. Kau sudah tahu hasilnya?" tanya Ino padaku.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum juga. Ayo lihat bersama.."

Kami pun mendekati papan pengumuman dengan penuh semangat juang. Yah. Sangat sesak karena terlalu banyak yang ada di sana. Aku pun berjinjit dan menemukan nama Ino.

"Ino. Itu namamu.. Dan kau... Ehm.. Yey.. Kau lulus.. Nilaimu di peringkat ke 10.. Selamat yah Ino-pig.." Riangku sambil memeluk Ino kegirangan.

"Baguslah.. Ku pikir aku tak akan lulus. Kau sendiri Sakura?"

"Entah. Tunggu yah.." aku mulai mencari namaku sendiri.

Cukup sulit mencarinya. Sampia seseorang dari belakang menunjuk sebuah nama di kertas itu.

'Haruno Sakura..' batinku.

"Itu namamu. Kau peringkat pertama, Sakura." Ucap orang itu.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Aku merasa tiba-tiba wajahku memanas. Astaga. Sasuke benar-benar.. err~ tampan.

"B-Benarkah? _Yokatta_.." ucapku girang sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin muncul di wajahku.

"Hn."

'Apa-apaan sich, Sasuke?' batinku kesal.

Sasuke pun pergi menjauh dan menghilang di antara kerumunan CalSis*Calon Siswa. Aku pun mencoba melihat nama-nama yang ada di papan pengumuman lagi. Aku sedikit terkejut, aku berada di peringkat pertama dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna dan Sasuke di peringkat kedua dengan nilai yang tak jauh berbeda denganku.

'Wah.. Sasuke-kun pintar yah? Ehm.. Pasti karena kebetulan saja aku bisa mendapat nilai setinggi ini.' Batinku.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil seseorang.

"Sasori _nii-san_? Bukannya kau.."

"_Ha'i_.. Aku kembali karena akan langsung membayar pendaftaranmu. Oh ya, apa ini teman barumu?" tanya _aniki_ sambil menunjuk Ino yang ada di sampingku.

"_Ha'i_.. Perkenalkan. Ini temanku, namanya Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Dan Ino, ini _aniki_-ku. Namanya Sasori, Akasuna Sasori." Jelasku.

"Salam Kenal, Sasori-_san_." Ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Oh ya, jadilah sahabat Sakura yang baik yah.." ucap Sasori dengan senyumnya yang er~ menawan bagi yang menyukainya.

"Tentu.. Benarkan, Jidat? Hehehe." Tanya Ino yang menyandarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu? Dasar Ino-pig.."

"Kalian sepertinya sudah akrab. Ino, kau sudah mendaftar kembali?" tanya Sasori.

"Belum. Mungkin aku bukan mendaftar hari ini, karena.. Ehm.. Orang tuaku belum datang.. Aku juga berpikir, bahwa aku tak akan sempat mendaftar kembali, karena yah.. Orang tuaku mungkin tak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.." jelas Ino dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Yosh! Kalian berdua ikut aku.." ajak Sasori yang membawa kami menuju ke ruang pendaftaran.

1 jam kemudian

"Arigatou, Sasori-_san_.. Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada orang tuaku.." kata Ino mengingat Sasori sudah mendaftarkannya kembali.

"Hahahaha.. Tak usah sungkan Ino.. Kalau kau sahabat Sakura, berarti kau adikku juga.." ujar Sasori.

"_Nii-san_, aku mau pulang, aku merasa kurang enak badan." Keluh Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sakit kepala? Itu karena kau kurang tidur. Kau masih kuat berjalan, Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh.

"Hn. Aku masih kuat. Ino, kau mau ikut ke rumahku? Aku merasa aku akan bosan di rumah sendirian." Ajak Sakura.

"Iya. Boleh saja kalau kau yang mengajakku." Jawab Ino dengan seutas senyum manisnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura POV

"_Tadaima.._" ucapku saat memasuki rumah.

"_Okaeri, _Sakura_-chan_, Sasori_-kun_.. Dan.." jawab _Kaa-san_ dari balik pintu ruang tamu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_. Ino Yamanaka desu." Ucap Ino cepat.

"Oh.. Ino_-chan_ sahabat Sakura ne? Mari masuk, anggap rumah sendiri.."

"_H-ha'i.._" ucap Ino mengiyakan.

Aku dan Ino pun menuju ke kamarku. Saat sampai di kamar, aku merasa mulai linglung dan aku segera memutuskan untuk menrebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Walau terlihat samar-samar, tapi aku melihat Ino sedikit kebingungan.

"Sakura_-chan_.. _Daijoubu_?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Oh ya Ino-pig. Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kau jangan katakan pada siapa pun." Jelasku dengan menekan-nekan pelipisku.

"Ok. Akan kudengarkan.."

Aku memperbaiki posisiku menjadi bersandar pada dinding di bawah jendela kamarku yang memang tepat di kasurku. Sedangkan Ino duduk di bawah kasur sambil menatap intens padaku.

"Ino.. Aku merasa aku sedikit melupakan masa laluku. Aku tak ingat masalah apa yang terjadi antara, aku, Sasuke_-kun_, Sasori _nii-san_, dan Gaara. Aku tak mengerti. Apa aku benar-benar melupakan sesuatu?" tanyaku panjang x lebar.

"Ehmm Mungkin saja seperti itu. Tapi hal itu tak berpengaruh padamu 'kan?" tanya Ino balik.

"_A-Ano_.. Sebenarnya itu sedikit menggangguku. Aku sampai tak bisa tidur. Bukan, maksudku sulit untuk tidur. Bahkan kepalaku sakit sekarang karena itu. Sasori _nii-san_ sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi pikiranku selalu saja mengarah ke sana. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" jelasku.

"Aku adalah sala satu teman masa kecil Sasuke_-kun_. Yah tak terlalu dekat. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya tanpa di curigai. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Ino yang samar-samar aku lihat sedang tersenyum manis.

"Boleh juga.. Mohon kerja samanya yah.. Aku benar-benar tersiksa untuk mengingatnya." Ujarku.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Masuklah.." seruku.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning berwarna mata emerald yang sama denganku memasuki kamarku. Mebuki Haruno, _Kaa-san_ ku yang paling kusayangi.

"Sakura_-chan_.. Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya _Kaa-san_ meletakkan nampan berisi jus dan pudding untukku dan Ino kemudian menyentuh leherku.

"Kau demam lagi Sakura_-chan_. Istirahatlah. Tak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan Ino, bisakah kamu memastikan Sakura beristirahat?" tanya _Kaa-san._

'Kenapa _Kaa-san_ bisa tahu aku sedang banyak pikiran? Apa _Kaa-san_ tahu sesuatu?' batinku.

"_H-Ha'i_.. Aku akan memastikan Sakura beristirahat.." jawab Ino.

"_Yokatta.._ Sakura, _Kaa-san_ harus pergi sebentar. _Kaa-san_ ingin membeli bahan makanan. Istirahatlah. _Kaa-san_ cemas melihatmu seperti ini." Ujar _Kaa-san_ dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa seakan-akan ada yang disembunyikan dariku? Kenapa aku tak bisa ingat sama sekali? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?

"Jidat! Kenapa kau melamun? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti yang sudah diucapkan Ibumu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hn. Boleh ku minta puddingnya? Aku rasa aku akan tertidur setelah memakannya.. Hehehe.." candaku.

"Ini.. Makanlah. Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau terbangun lagi. Aku malas di rumah. Cafe kami juga sedang tutup. Aku akan menunggu Ibumu sampai pulang juga. Tak apa 'kan?" jelas Ino.

"Hn. Tentu.. _Arigatou_ sudah mau menemaniku." Ucapku.

Sakura POV End.

Ino POV

Aku hanya menatap Sakura yang terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Aku memutuskan menemaninya sampai dia terbangun dan Ibunya pulang. Setelah Sakura selesai memakan puddingnya, aku membaringkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Menutup jendela kamarnya agar tak berangin.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan duduk di sofa. Anggaplah aku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu." Ujarku sambil mengusap kepala Sakura yang sudah hampir tertidur.

Saat Sakura benar-benar tertidur, aku berjalan melihat-lihat kamar Sakura. Meja belajar yang paling pertama aku singgahi. Rentetan buku-buku yang bertemakan kesehatan yang terpajang di sana. Sepertinya dia ingin menjadi dokter. Lalu ada sebuah foto keluarga di dekat meja itu. Kemudian ada satu foto lagi.

'Sasuke-kun? Ini kan Sasuke waktu masih kecil.. Berarti memang benar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' Batinku.

Aku pun memutuskan keluar kamar dan mencari Sasori-_san _. Aku pun menemukannya di sebuah taman. Dia duduk membaca sebuah buku di bawah lindungan pohon nan hijau depan rumah.

"Sasori-_san_. Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Boleh?" tanyaku.

"Ino? Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanya?" tanyanya.

"Apa Sakura hilang ingatan?" tanyaku to the point.

Pemuda berambut merah di depanku hanya terdiam dengan mata sayu menatap cangkir kopinya.

"Sepertinya kau menyadarinya eh? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit. Duduklah." Perintahnya padaku.

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"Dulu, Sakura bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Sejak berumur 3 tahun, Sakura selalu bersama Sasuke. Itachi kakak Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke sangat sayang pada Sakura. Sejak Sakura kelas 1 SMP, Sakura menyukai seseorang bernama Gaara. Kau kenal?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tak terlalu mengenalinya. Dia berambut warna merah dan mempunya tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Benar?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Itu adalah Sabaaku Gaara. Sakura sangat menyukainya. Namun Gaara tak memerdulikan Sakura. Sasuke yang sangat menyayangi Sakura terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh image Uchiha-nya dan memukul Gaara saat Sakura mencoba berbicara pada Gaara namun Gaara tak mendengarkan Sakura sedikit pun." Jelasnya.

"Jadi, Gaara tak menghargai perasaan Sakura? Dan Sasuke memukul Gaara agar Gaara mau mendengarkan Sakura?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya Gaara juga suka pada Sakura, namun Gaara tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura juga. Dan Gaara berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Sakura. Dan soal Sasuke, Sasuke memukul Gaara karena Sasuke tak ingin Sakura terluka. Saat itu, Sakura tiba-tiba menampar Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dikhianati pergi begitu saja. Dan.. Akh.. aku berencana menceritakan sedikit saja.. kenapa jadi panjang begini?" ujar Sasori sedikit frustasi.

"Hahahaha.. Sasori_-san_ tak perlu menceritakan semuanya kalau merasa sulit untuk menceritakannya. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarku.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah.. sebenarnya aku berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tak menceritakannya. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kau mendengarnya sendiri dari Sasuke." Saran Sasori.

"Yah.. Baiklah.. Aku masuk dulu, Sakura akan terbangun nanti kalau menyadari aku tak ada di kamarnya. _Jaa nee_.." pamitku.

Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sakura. Untungnya Sakura masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mencoba mencari sebuah nomor kontak berharap orang ini tak mengganti nomornya. Aku segera menelfonnya saat menemukan nomornya.

"_Moshi Moshi.._" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sasuke_-kun_.. Benarkan?" tanyaku lembut.

"Hn."

"_Yokatta.._ Kau tahu aku 'kan?" tanyaku antusias.

"Hn. Ino.." ucapnya datar.

"Kau ini dingin sekali.. Mentang-mentang tak-."

"Ada apa menghubungiku? Kau ada perlu?" tanya sigap.

"Dasar Ice Prince.. Ya, aku ada perlu. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku sore ini di cafe biasanya? Itu, cafe tempat kita biasanya makan waktu SMP." Ujarku.

"Hn. Akan ku tunggu kau di sana." Jawabnya dan langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon.

'Dasar pantat ayam. Tak pernah berubah.' Omelku dalam hati.

Aku merasa mataku berat. Terasa kantuk menyerangku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Aku pun tertidur di sofa kamar Sakura.

Ino POV end

Sore harinya.

Sasuke POV

Aku mengingat janjiku dengan Ino, sahabatku ketika kelas 3 SMP. Sahabatku di Sunagakure. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan kaus putih oblong, kemeja biru tua kotak-kotak, dan celana jeans biru tua plus sebuah topi berwarna biru tua-putih di kepalaku.

Aku pun mengendarai motorku. Yah. Sunagakure tidak terlalu jauh dari konohagakure jika dari arah rumahku. Aku segera memacu motorku. Mungkin sesuatu hal yang penting ingin dibicarakannya. Sesampainya, aku memilih sebuah tempat yang biasanya menjadi tempat kami berbincang.

"Wah.. Pelanggan lama kami telah datang.. Kenapa baru muncul lagi, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya pelayan cafe yang sudah kukenal bernama Konan.

"Yah.. Baru saja sempat.. Dan Ino juga baru saja mengajakku lagi ke mari.. Kali ini aku berangkat dari Konohha, jadi.. Berikan harga gratis yah?" isengku.

"Hahahaha.. Tentu.. Pesanan biasanya, mau disajikan saat Ino-_san_ datang atau segera?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm. Saat Ino datang saja.." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar yah.." ucap Konan.

Aku pun menunggu Ino. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengagetkanku. Benar saja, Ino adalah orang itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ino yang duduk di depanku.

"Hn."

Ino sekarang menggunakan kaus kuning dan jaket yang tak berlengan berwarna ungu, serta topi berwarna ungu yang tak menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Kalau celana? Warnanya adalah putih. Yah.. dia sangat pandai ber-_style_-ria.

"Nah.. Ini dia pesanannya.. _Okaeri, _Ino_-san_.." sapa Konan.

"Iya.. Sepertinya memang menu biasanya.." ujar Ino dengan senyum manis.

Aku hanya sedikit menatap serius pada Ino dan ternyata Konan menyadarinya. Konan pun mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, I-no?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Oh.. Jangan memasang aura seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_.. Kau ini membuatku merinding.." ucap Ino dengan wajah paniknya.

"Hn. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan.. Sebelum pacarmu Sai menemukan kita."

BLUSSHH.. Wajah Ino terlihat memerah jika sudah disebut nama Sai.

"A-Ano.. Kau sudah lama kenal Sakura 'kan?" tanya Ino berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang mengingat pacarnya.

"Hn. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa Sakura seperti tak mengenalmu?"

"Karena sesuatu hal terjadi padanya. Dan mungkin, kau.. Sudah mendengar sebagian dari Sasori.. Benar?" tanyaku menebak.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku tahu dari Sasori-_san?_" tanyanya dengan wajah panik sekali lagi.

"Yah.. mudah saja bagiku.. Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku sigap to the point.

"Iya." Jawabnya mantap..

"Baiklah.. Akan kuceritakan.."

**Flashback ON**

BUKK..

Pukulan dariku mendarat tepat di wajah Sabaku Gaara. Laki-laki yang paling kubenci. Rasanya puas telah memukulnya setelah sekian lama kupendam. Namun, rasa puasku mendadak menghilang setelah

PLAK.

Sakura menamparku dengan begitu kuatnya. Aku menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sebegitu besarkah rasa sukanya pada Gaara? Bahkan aku, sahabat lamanya sudah tak dianggapnya? Sakura.. kau bukan seperti Sakura yang dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau ingin memukul Gaara, pukul aku saja! PUKUL!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau.. Pergilah bersama orang kau sukai itu! Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu! Bastard!" balasku kesal.

Aku pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku sangat kesal dengan sifat Sakura sekarang. Mungkin, aku akan memutuskan pindah ke Sunagakure saja.

Di rumah..

PRANG!

Bunyi pintu kamarku yang ku banting. Aku mengepack semua barang-barangku. Aku meminta pulang lebih awal. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau membanting pintu seperti itu hah?" marah Itachi padaku..

".."

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau ke mana kau? Kenapa kau menge-pack semua pakaianmu?"

"Aku akan pndah ke Sunagakure. Mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja di sana dibanding di sini. Aku tak punya sahabat yang bisa menghiburku lagi. Jadi, minggirlah, Itachi!" suruhku.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau memang ingin ke Suna. Aku juga akan mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah yang sudah aku percaya di sana.. Kau mengerti?" tegas Itachi.

"Hn. Cepatlah.. aku ingin pindah sekolah hari ini juga." Tegasku.

"Iya.. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Itachi.

Kami pun akan berangkat, namun Ibu menanyakan aku akan pergi ke mana. Aku pun menjawab seadanya. Memberikanalasan logis bahw aku ingin hidup mandiri. Dengan berbagai bujukan yang kuucapkan, akhirnya Ibu dan ayah mengizinkanku. Itachi mengantarku sampai di Suna. Di perbatasan, dia langsung membuka notebooknya. Yah tentunya mencari sekolah untukku. Tak lama, Itachi langsung mengendarai mobilnya sesuai gps yang tertera pada notebook miliknya.

Sesampainya, ternyata aku di bawa ke SMP berasrama. Yah.. Sekolah ini memang mewah dan er~ keren menurutku. Aku di daftar di sana dan langsung menjadi murid baru di sana.

1 bulan kemudian.

Hari libur pun tiba, aku dihubungi oleh Ibuku. Aku disuruh pulang ke konoha selama waktu libur. Walaupun hanya seminggu, tapi sepertinya Ibu benar-benar merindukanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kebetulan ada juga teman dekatku bernama Naruto Uzumaki asal Konoha yang bersekolah di Suna. Kami bersama-sama pulang ke konoha dengan modal seadanya.

Selama di Konoha, aku juga jarang di rumah. Aku lebih sering mengintai Sakura bersama bocah berkepala merah yang sudah tak asing lagi bernama Gaara. Mereka terlalu garing. Gaara masih terkesan acuh pada Sakura padahal dari desas desus yang ku dengar, Sakura dan Gaara sudah berpacaran. Hingga pada hari terakhir aku berada di Konoha. Aku mendapati Gaara yang memojokkan Sakura dengan cara ingin mencium Sakura di dekat danau. Namun, Sakura tidak mau, karena sepertinya Sakura sudah membenci Gaara karena baru meresponnya saat itu. Sakura terus bergerak mundur.

BYURR~

Sakura terjatuh ke dalam danau. Aku tahu bahwa Sakura tak pandai berenang. Awalnya aku membiarkannya karena ku pikir Gaara akan menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi ternyata Gaara justru berlari mencari bantuan.

"Cih.. bahkan menolong Sakura pun ia tak bisa.." umpatku dan langsung berlari melompat ke danau.

Aku menerjunkan diriku ke danau. Aku melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah pingsan tenggelam. Segera saja aku menariknya keluar dari air. Membawanya ke daratan, dan mengeluarkan air yang sempat tertelan olehnya.

"K-Kau, Siapa?" tanya Sakura saat tersadar.

JEEENGG..

Sakura sudah tak ingat padaku? Ada apa dengannya? Aku membelai rambut Sakura pelan. Namun aku melihat warna rambut Sakura berubah berwarna merah.

"Sa-Sakura! K-Kau!" ucapku panik saat mendapati kepala Sakura terluka.

Aku hanya melihat Sakura yang mecoba memegang keplanya dan mendapati tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sakura terlihat kaget, dan terlihat ketakutan. Aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil Itachi yang mengantarku barusan.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi saat melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan.. Sekarang ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit.." pintaku cepat.

Itachi membawa mobil secepat mungkin. Sesampainya, Sakura segera diatasi oleh Dokter medis handal bernama Tsunade. Lama kami menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Hingga Dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruang Sakura di rawat.

"Dok.. Bagaimana keadaan sahabat saya?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Teman anda baik-baik saja, hanya saja.. karena ada benturan yang mengakibatkan pendarahan yang cukup hebat, sahabat anda mengalami amnesia sedang. Dan dia juga akan sering mengalami gejala-gejala anemia. Untuk mengatasi hal ini, Itachi akan mengurusnya." Jelas dokter Tsunade padaku.

Aku tak percaya kalau Sakura harus lupa ingatan. Aku menyesal meninggalkan Sakura bersama pemuda berambut merah itu.

**Flashback OFF**

"Oh.. Jadi seperti itu.. Aku mengerti.. Jadi pemuda yang ada di cafe itu adalah.." ucap Ino.

"Sabaku Gaara." Sambungku.

"Gaara itu ternyata menyebalkan yah.. Lalu karena mengetahui Sakura lupa ingatan, dia membiarkan Sakura begitu saja? Lalu, saat memori-memori ingatan Sakura bermunculan, Gaara memanfaatkannya tanpa tahu sejauh mana Sakura mulai mengingatnya?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Hn. Mungkin seperti itu. Sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Oh ya, Ino.. Mantanmu ada di sana.." ucapku saat melihat Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru-_kun_!" panggil Ino.

Ternyata Shikamaru bersama Sai, kekasih Ino. Ino yang mengetahui itu langsung ketakutan, takut kalau Sai memarahinya.

"Ino? Bukannya kau di Konoha?" tanya Sai yang langsung memeluk Ino.

"Aku memang di Konoha, Sai_-kun_.." jawabnya manja.

"Hei, Nanas! Kau tak terlihat baik.." tegurku.

"Hmm.. Aku mengantuk, Sasuke. Hei Sai.. Aku mau pulang.. Ino_-chan_.. Aku pulang.. Jaa.." pamit Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru selalu pulang lebih dulu.. Menyebalkan.." gerutu Ino.

"Aku juga akan pulang. Sai, jagalah Ino!" perintahku pada Sai yang di balas senyum palsunya.

Aku pulang dengan pikiran melayang. Benarkah Sakura mengingat serpihan memori-memorinya? Tapi kenapa Gaara yang diingatnya? Mengapa dia tak mengingatku lagi? Yah benar saja, aku juga hampir melupakannya dulu. Arghh.. Bingung..

Sasuke POV end.

To Be Continued..

* * *

_**Oh ya.. balas reviews yah..**_

_**Mako-chan: keliatannya Sakura hilang ingatan, ya? *nebak***_

_**Author : Yapz.. Seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke-kun tadi..**_

* * *

Selesai juga chapter ini.. Cukup puas walau hanya sedikit ajha. Jangan lupa review-nya.. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto fict_**

**_Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rating : Apa aja dach.. Suka-suka Reders.. :D_**

**_Pairing : SasuSaku_**

**_Warning : Gaje tingkat akut -_-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't like? Don't read. . And RnR please.. ^_^_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Cerita Seblumnya_**

**_Sasuke POV_**

**_Aku pulang dengan pikiran melayang. Benarkah Sakura mengingat serpihan memori-memorinya? Tapi kenapa Gaara yang diingatnya? Mengapa dia tak mengingatku lagi? Yah benar saja, aku juga hampir melupakannya dulu. Arghh.. Bingung.._**

**_Sasuke POV end._**

**_Back to Story_**

1 Minggu Kemudian

"Ah.. MOS yang melelahkan.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Yah. Tapi Menyenangkan. Ino, aku lihat pembagian kelas dulu yah.. Semoga kita sekelas.." izin Sakura.

"Ha'i. Kabari aku secepatnya!" teriak Ino saat Sakura semakin jauh.

Sakura menghampiri kerumunan orang banyak. Sempit, terlalu sesak. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Saat menunggu tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat Sasuke. Ya, semenjak MOS berlangsung, bicara dengan Sasuke pun tak pernah terjadi.

"Sa-Su-Ke-kun.." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tak akan terdengar.

Namun ternyata, tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura begitu terkejut dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain menahan malu. Sasuke hanya merespon kelakuan Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Dasar, menyebutkan namaku tapi malah cuek." Keluh Sasuke.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe." Jawabnya.

"Ooooohhhh.."

"Hn."

"Aish.. Semenyebalkan kata 'Ooohhh' milikku, ternyata memang lebih menyebalkan saat kau mengatakan kata tak jelas itu!" keluh Naruto setengah teriak-teriak.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke bersama sahabatnya hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Tak lama, Sakura sadar papan pengumuman mulai sepi. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura mendekati papan itu. Ia melihat satu persatu tabel yang ada di sana.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, kelas... X A? Yeeeeeyyy... aku sekelas sama Ino-pig.." loncat kegirangan Sakura.

Sakura baru saja akan berbalik dan menemui Ino namun..

BUK.

Sakura POV

"Ino-." Ucapku terputus saat terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Auch.." ringisku kesakitan.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya seseorang bersuara baritone.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Ha'i.. Daijoubu Desu.." jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Sarannya.

"Ha'i.. Arigatou.." ucapku dan langsung berlari menuju Ino.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita sekelas?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Kita sekelas. XA" jelasku singkat.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA! JIDAT!" sorak Ino kegirangan yang langsung memelukku tak karuan.

"Aduh.. Ino.. S-Sakit tau!" keluhku.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.. Gomen.." pintanya dengan senyum garingnya(?).

Aku dan Ino pun berjalan ke luar dari Aula Konoha High School. Tak jauh, ternyata Aniki sudah menunggu.

Sakura POV end.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil Sasori.

"Sasori nii-san!" ucap Sakura girang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian dapat kelas apa?" tanya Sasori pada dua gadis bersahabat yang ada di depannya.

"X A" sorak mereka.

"Hahahahaha.. Kalian seperti semangat sekali. Kalau kau kelas apa, Sasuke?"

Dua gadis tersebut terkejut mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto ada di dekat mereka.

"X A" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Sekelas eh? Wakattteiru.. Sakura-chan.. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasori.

"D-Demo.. Sasori nii-san.. Watashi.."

"Hm?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau.. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu.. Boleh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Baiklah. Ayo.. Ke mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Ke taman dekat rumah."

**Deg**

"Untuk apa ke sana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir.

"A-Ano.. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan di sana.. jadi.. aku.."

"Aku akan menemaninya, Sasori.." ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau di temani Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkan.. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, Ino. Mau ku antar pulang?" saran Sasori.

"Gomen, Sasori-san. Tapi aku akan dijemput oleh Sai. Gomennasai.." tolak Ino.

"Yosh! Sasori-san. Kau temani saja aku. Aku pasti akan membawamu ke tempat yang paaaaaaaallllliiinnngg keren untuk pacarmu, dattebayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasori menjauh.

"Ayo, Sakura. Ino, kami pergi duluan." Pamit Sasuke.

"H-Ha'i. Jyaa.. Ne.." balas Ino.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Sakura sedikit heran, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengendarai kendaraan. Padahal kakaknya punya mobil. Apa mungkin Sasuke sama seperti dirinya? Alias di antar dan di jemput. Mereka menuju halte bus.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura ragu.

"Hn."

"K-Kau tidak di izinkan membawa kendaraan ke sekolah yah?"

"Kalau kau ku bawa naik motorku, kau bisa jantungan." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hiieee? Kau suka ngebut?"

"Hn."

"Itu tak mengartikan suatu jawaban, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

'Ya ampun.. benar-benar hemat kata..' batin Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus datang. Segera saja Duo S ini menaiki bus tersebut. Sakura duduk di kursi yang dekat jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Diam, hanya itu yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada bahan pemicaraan. Yang terdengar hanyalah hiruk pikuk kendaraan di jalan raya itu. Sasuke terlihat sedikit risih karena tak ada bahan pembicaraan. Setaunya, gadis yang ada didekatnya sekarang ini sangatlah cerewet. Dengan membuang ego Uchiha miliknya, dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

"Eh? Tidak ada.. Iya.. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan.. hehehe." Bohong Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Balas Sasuke.

"Eee? E-Etto.. Aku berpikir bahwa aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi setiap aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, aku benar-benar tidak ingat." Jelasnya.

"Ehm.. Aku ingin tanya satu hal lagi."

"Nani?"

"Saat seseorang bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, dia pasti memanggilnya dengan surfiks-san. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan surfiks-kun?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

**Deg Deg**

"Eeehh? Ehm.. A-Ano.. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi.. Aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya saat testing waktu itu. Dan sifatmu seperti tak asing bagiku. Dan saat memanggilmu, entah kenapa aku malah memanggilmu seperti itu. Gomennasai. Mungkin aku tidak sopan yah?" tanya Sakura setelah penjelasannya panjang lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. bukan masalah. Asal jangan memanggilkan surfiks itu pada orang lain." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"A-Ap-Apa? Tidak boleh apa?" tanya Sakura.

"hn."

"Sasuke-kun baka!"

CTAAKK

"Ittai, Sas- Eh? Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Apa memang kita pernah seperti ini?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari sesuatu.

"A-Aku merasa.. kita pernah bertengkar seperti ini, tapi di.. Arrggghh.. Aku tidak ingat.." keluh Sakura sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Jangan Sakura, hentikan. Kau tak boleh memukul kepalamu seperti itu. Kalau kau memang tak ingat. Mungkin itu hanya mimpimu saja." Cegah Sasuke.

"Eh? H-Ha'i. Sasuke-kun.. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke lekas berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura bersamanya untuk turun dari bus. Mereka menelusuri taman. Walaupun saat ini Sakura berada di taman, namun tetap saja pikirannya tak pada tempatnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura saat mulai menyadari suatu hal.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa aku membayangkan darah saat ada di sini?"

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya.

Sasuke terkejut. Pasalnya, mereka sudah berada di danau tempat awalnya Sakura akan kehilangan ingatannya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Kau adik dari Itachi nii-san 'kan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu." Jelas Sakura.

"Huh? Aku tak tau apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

".."

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kau lihat di sana? Ada cafe sederhana di tengah taman. Kau mau ke sana?" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Boleh juga.." ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah cafe itu. Pelanggan di sana cukup banyak mengingat ini adalah tempat satu-satunya terdekat dari taman untuk membeli makanan saat berada di taman.

Sasuke POV

Aku dan Sakura sudah tiba di cafe. Aku sengaja mengajaknya ke mari agar Sakura tak langsung mengingat kejadian yang dulu. Lagipula, ini adalah cafe favourite-ku bersama Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak ingat.

"Sasuke-san.. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. Kau kenal pelayan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku pesan jus tomat dan terserah kw saja.." jawabku dingin.

"Ha'i. Sakura-san?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"K-Kena-.."

"Seperti biasanya saja.." jawabku.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.. Tunggu sebentar yah.." ucap pelayan itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Maksudmu seperti biasa saja apa?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya bingung.

'Ugh.. Ayolah Sakura.. Jangan membuatku bingung menghadapi memorimu itu..' batinku.

"Dia pasti tahu kesukaanmu. Terlihat jelas dari warna rambutmu dan jam tangan yang kau pakai." Jawabku asal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu dengan ucapanku.

'Menyesal aku membawanya ke mari.' Batinku.

"Ha'i. Ini pesanannya. Jus tomat dan menu terserah ala Sasuke. Dan Milkshake Strawberry dan pudding dengan rasa yang sama ala Sakura. Silahkan dinikmati.." jelas pelayan cafe sambil menaruh pesanan kami.

"Arigatou, err~.. Z-Zari-san.." ucap Sakura.

'Apa? Dia ingat Zari?' batinku.

"Ha'i. Sakura-san sudah lama tak ke mari.. Dan kau ragu atas namaku yah? Ckckckck.." respon pelayan tersebut yang bernama Zari.

"Hn. Zari-san. Kau bisa kembali. Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura. Ini penting." Kataku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san." Ucapnya pamit.

Aku menaatap Sakura. Mata emeraldnya terlihat sendu. Apa dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu? Atau dia bersihkeras mengingat ulang memorinya yang telah lama terkubur?

"S-Sasuke-kun.." panggilnya.

"Hn."

"Apa aku memang pernah bertemu pelayan itu? Kenapa aku tau namanya? Kenapa saat.."

"Makan saja.. Tak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Potongku.

"H-Ha'i.." responnya.

'Sakura. Gomen.. Aku tak ingin kau mengingat semuanya terlalu cepat. Aku membawamu ke tempat yang salah. Gomennasai, Sakura.' Batinku dan segera meminum jusku.

15 menit kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku mengantar Sakura terlebih dulu karena mengingat jarak rumahnya yang sudah tak jauh dari taman. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terlihat murung. Aku tak berani menegurnya takut dia menanyaiku yang tak sanggup ku jawab secara langsung. Aku tak mau terlalu banyak berbohong padanya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Sudah sampai ya? Aku tak sadar. Okey, Jaa.." ucapku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Semoga setelah ini Sakura tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"OOOOiiiii! Otouto!" panggil seseorang yang tak asing bagiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah rumah Sakura. Aku mendapati Sakura yang menatap heran pada anikiku yang baka itu.

'Kenapa dia ada di sini?' batinku.

Aku pun terpaksa berjalan ke arah mereka berdua lagi.

"Oi.. Kau mau ke mana? Tak rindu kah kau pada anikimu ini, hn?" tanya Itachi padaku.

"Ha? Rindu? Yang ada kau yang rindu padaku, baka!" jawabku ketus.

"Hei.. Sudah-sudah.. Lebih baik masuk ke dalam.." perintah Sakura sambil mendorongku dan juga Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan berat hati, aku masuk ke dalam rumah berharap tak bertemu dengan ayah Sakura, Kizashi Haruno.

"Ohh.. Ternyata ada adik Itachi juga.. Silahkan masuk.." ujar orang yang paling malas kutemui.

"Otou-san.. Mood Sasuke langsung menurun jika kau menyambutnya seperti itu." Ujar Sasori yang mendukungku.

"Hahahahaha.. Memang tak berubah kau Sasuke.. Lama tak jumpa heh.." sapa paman Kizashi.

"Hn. Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi." Jawabku merotasikan mataku.

"Hahahaha.. Anak muda sekarang semakin ada-ada saja.. Bagaimana Mebuki?"

"Otou-san.." tegur Sakura.

"Heee? Anakku sendiri malah membela anak berambut pantat ayam ini?" seru paman Kizashi.

"SIAPA YANG PANTAT AYAM EH?" marahku.

"Hahahahahaha.." semua orang malah tertawa melihatku yang tiba-tiba emosi.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.. Sasuke.. Duduklah.. Jangan marah-marah.. Ini minum.." ucap ibu Sakura, Mebuki Haruno. Sosok lain dari Sakura.

Aku menerima teh Ocha buatan ibu Sakura. Rasanya tak beda jauh dari buatan ibuku. Aku sangat menyukai teh buatan dua orang tua ini. Ku lihat Sakura yang membantu ibunya menuangkan teh untuk aniki, Sasori dan paman Kizashi, entah perasaanku saja, atau memang benar, Sakura terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hei Sasuke. Jangan melamun." Tegur Itachi yang ada di sampingku.

"Hn." Responku dan memejamkan mataku menahan malu tertangkap basah.

"Minna. Sepertinya aku mau istirahat dulu. Gomennasai." Pamit Sakura untuk beristirahat.

"Ha'i.. Istirahatlah, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti lelah. Ingat.. Besok kau harus sekolah!" ujar paman Kizashi sembari meminum teh ocha miliknya.

"Ha'i.. Konbanwa, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Saso-nii, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun.." pamitnya dan menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Setelah Sakura berlalu, rasanya memang seperti ada yang aneh darinya. Entah karena terlalu memikirkannya, Sasori langsung menegurku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Wajahmu aneh sekali.." tanyanya.

"Hn." Responku dingin dan langsung beranjak dari dudukku.

"Hei.. Mau ke mana kau pantat ayam?" tanya Paman Kizashi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu paman.." tegurku dingin.

"Soal Sakura?" tebak bibi Mebuki.

Aku yang mendengar tebakan wanita paruh baya itu berbalik dengan wajah yang.. ehmm.. mungkin akan terlihat aneh karena melenceng dari sifatku yang biasanya.

"Kalau soal Sakura, dia memang harus istirahat. Tidak sengaja, tadi tangannya sedikit hangat. Mungkin dia akan demam jika tidak istirahat. Tolong biarkan dia menyendiri dulu Sasuke.." jelasnya.

"Tidak. Kalau dia sendirian, dia akan bertambah sakit." Ucapku.

Seisi ruangan diam tak ada sahutan. Aku sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pulang.. Itachi-nii san.. Aku duluan.." pamitku.

Sasuke POV END

Sasuke pun pulang sendirian. Sepeninggal Sasuke, seisi ruangan berpikir keras maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke. Sasori yang sepertinya sedikit mengerti akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sakura.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuklah.." jawab Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, nii-san? Aku kan baik-baik sa-.." ucap Sakura terpotong saat Sasori memegang dahi lebarnya(?).

"Nii-san.."

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau sedang tidak sehat? Kenapa tidak langsung beristirahat?" tanya Sasori beruntun.

"Eh? Nii-san khawatir eh? Hehehehehe.. Aku baru saja habis mengganti pakaianku dan membereskan buku-bukuku. Setelah ini aku akan istirahat kok, Nii-san.." jelas Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasori yang melihat tingkah adik angkatnya yang begitu polos itu sedikit lega. Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri dari tempatnya. Membmbing Sakura ke tempat tidurnya, membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya.

"Nii-san?" ucap Sakura yang merasa terlalu dimanja.

"Istirahat saja.. Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya untukmu. Aku juga akan menemanimu di sini. Itu amanat Sasuke." Jelas Sasori yang langsung beranjak.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Istirahat saja." Perintah Sasori.

Sakura yang sudah diperintah seperti itu akhirnya mencoba untuk tidur. Namun sayangnya, matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam. Sudah berapa kali Sakura membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasori yang sudah selesai membereskan urusan Sakura akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan itu. Sakura pun bangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku.. tidak bisa tidur.. Sesuatu yang aneh terus mencoba untuk kupikirkan terus menerus. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi.. aku sangat ingin tahu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hm? Seperti apa itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Ehm.. yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah... Air, merah, rumput, dan.."

"Dan apa?" desak Sasori.

"Tanganku yang berlumuran darah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasori yang mendengar itu terkejut. Sejak kapan memori-memori ini kembali dari masa lalu Sakura? Yah.. Tak ada yang tahu.

"Apakah sesuatu pernah terjdi padaku, Nii-san?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang cukup untuk menuntut jawaban dari sang Akasuna Sasori.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi di kamar soft pink Sakura. Dua orang kakak beradik yang tak sedarah daging ini diam tanpa kata. Masing-masing bergelyut dengan pemikirannya.

"Sakura.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku janji suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengetahui itu walau itu bukan langsung dariku. Jadi, beristirahatlah, Sakura." Jelas Sasori sambil mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Sakura pun menuruti perkataan aniki-nya itu.

"Nii-san.. Tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura sebelum ia tertidur.

"Dia adalah orang yang selalu mencoba untuk menjagamu, Sakura." Jelas Sasori yang penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban dari sang kakak. Saat ini, Sakura hanya perlu menunggu dan menunggu. Orang yang dapat mmemberitahunya tentang seuatu kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian yang sangat sulit untuk diingatnya.

'Aku berharap segera bertemu orang itu' batin Sakura.

Berminggu-minggu telah berlalu. Namun Sakura tetap tak dapat mengingat masa lalunya yang entah bagaimana. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap terus berusaha untuk membuat Sakura mengingat masa lalunya walau sedikit demi sedikit tanpa menyakiti perasaannya. Karena hal tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura kembali akrab seperti sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn..." panggil Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berlari menuju dirinya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin ke taman itu lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Ha'i.. Aku ingin mengingatnya.. Sungguh-sungguh ingin mengingat semuanya." Ujar Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn. Aku akan menemanimu nanti." Jawab Sasuke.

Teett teett..

"Baiklah.. Baru saja bel masuk kelas. Aku duluan yah ke kelas yah Sasuke.." ujar Sakura dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

'Anak itu bersemangat sekali. Tak bisakah kalau ke kelas bersama-sama saja? Dasar..' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa di sadari, seseorang mendengar perbicaraan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' di dahinya, Sabaaku no Gaara.

Sepulang sekolah..

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya menuju taman bersama dengan menaiki sebuah bus seperti biasanya. Namun Sasuke merasa seseorang mengikuti mereka, sehingga Sasuke sedikit lebih awas selama perjalanan menuju taman. Dan tak lain tak bukan orang yang mengikuti mereka adalah Gaara. Gaara mengikuti mereka karena ingin mencari tahu apa yang ingin Sakura lakukan di taman itu. Karena taman itu adalah kenangan terpahit Sakura bersamanya.

Sesampainya di taman.

"Wah.. Taman ini memang tempat yang indah seperti biasanya.. Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ehm.. Aku mau berkeliling dulu.. tapi, aku hanya ingin sendiri.. Kau mengerti?" tegas Sakura.

"Hn"

"Jangan Hn saja.. Kau biasanya malah mengikutiku diam-diam.." keluh Sakura.

"Hn.."

"Yah.. Baiklah.. Ku anggap itu jawaban iya.. Aku akan kembali setelah 30 menit.." terang Sakura.

Sakura pun pergi sendirian. Memang benar, selama ini saat Sakura mengatakan ingin berkeliling sendirian di taman itu, Sasuke pasti akan mengikutinya. Namun untuk kali ini, Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura sendirian. Sekali-sekali dia harus mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya yang satu itu pikirnya.

Sakura POV

Untuk yang entah sekian berapa kalinya aku meminta pada Sasuke untuk membiarkanku berkeliling taman itu sendirian. Dan hari ini sepertinya dikabulkan. Benar-benar dikabulkan. Aku menelusuri jalan setapak yang memang disediakan unatuk dilewati para pengunjung taman.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Ehm.. Sudah hampir 30 menit rupanya.. aku harus segera kembali sebelum Sasuke mencariku." Ucapku ketika aku akan berbalik arah.

Namun siapa sangka, aku berhenti melangkah saat ada seseorang yang membuat langkahku terhenti. Ya, Sabaaku no Gaara. Orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutku, entah karena apa..

"Sakura, aku ingin berbicara padamu.." ucapnya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, Gaara." Jawabku ketus.

"Sebentar saja.. tak bisakah? Aku ini pacarmu.." katanya dengan wajah yang seakan-akan memohon.

"Apa? Pacar? Aku tak percaya.. Kau bukan pacarku Gaara.." bantahku.

"Apa aku harus memberimu bukti?" tanyanya dengan seringainya yang menurutku er~ mengerikan mungkin.

"Bukti? Aku tak butuh bukti" jawabku yang tak kalah ketus dari sebelumnya.

Sejenak kami terdiam. Angin berhembus di antara kami. Kami hanya saling menatap. Gaara menatapku dengan mata yang seakan-akan berharap. Dan hanya ku balas dengan tatapan marahku.

"Kenapa kau tak memerlukan bukti?" tanya dengan tegas.

"Karena aku sudah mengingat semuanya." Jawabku tanpa kusadari.

"Ingat? Semuanya? Tentang apa?" tanya yang sepertinya sedikit panik.

"Ingat.. Ehm, aku sudah ingat tentang kejadian di taman ini. Itu yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit senyum kemenanganku.

"Eh? Kejadian apa? Kau ngelantur Sakura. Yang pasti kau pacarku." Ujarnya.

"Tidak. Waktu itu, di hari itu. Aku.. memutuskan hubungan kita dan kau mencari celah untuk menciumku. Namun aku mengelak hingga aku terjatuh. Benar? Sungguh memalukan" ucapku tanpa sadar dan enteng.

"T-Tidak mungkin kau ingat semua itu, Sakura.. Kau.. Kau masih pacarku." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku masih diam di tempatku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa dengan lancarnya aku mengingat semuanya. Apakah yang berbicara adalah diriku yang lain? Diriku yang mengingat semua kejadian itu? Diriku yang sudah lama terkubur dalam ingatanku? Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba sebuah cengkraman mendarat pada dua bahuku.

"Sakura. Ini hanya keputusan putus secara sepihak. Kita belum putus secara resmi! Dan kau sudah tak bisa lari dariku!" ujar Gaara dengan nada bicara yang cukup membuatku takut.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mengatakan putus. Apakah itu keputusan sepihak atau bukan. Yang pasti kita sudah putus, Sabaku no Gaara!" jawabku yang tak mau kalah.

Dalam hitungan detik, Gaara mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Dan tiba-tiba Gaara menamparku.

"Kau menyiksaku?" tanyaku dengan nada miris.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap apa.. Tapi kau! Kau lebih menyiksaku Sakura. Kau tak tau semuanya. Ku fikir kau benar-benar tahu.. Apa yang kau tahu dari semua kejadian itu hah?" gertak Gaara.

"Cukup, Gaara." Ucap seseorang.

Aku menoleh asal suara itu berasal. Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke yang saat ini menatap tajam Gaara. Aku kembali memperhaikan wajah Gaara yang saat ini sepertinya sedang marah karena kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, Uchiha" ujar Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura di masa lalu. Tolong lupakan itu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?" ucapku bersamaan dengan Gaara.

"Kalian. Tak seharusnya jadi begini. Dan kau Gaara. Hubunganmu dan Sakura sudah tak ada lagi." Jelas Sasuke sambil membantuku berdiri.

"K-Kenapa? Apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Gaara masih dngan emosinya.

"Karena.. Sakura adalah tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hah?" ucap tanpa sadar.

"tidak mungkin. Sejak kapan?" tanya Gaara yang mendekati kami.

"Sejak kami masih sangat kecil. Aku sendiri baru tahu.." ujar Sasuke yang saat ini berada di belakangku.

Gaara semakin dekat denganku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan kenapa Sasuke justru berada dibelakangku dan menjauh? Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara padaku?

"M-Mau apa k-.." ucapku terputus saat aku mendapat pelukan dari Gaara.

"G-Gaara?" ucapku terkejut.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini, Sakura. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu waktu itu.. Aku menyesal melakukan itu padamu.. Aku menyesal melakukan semuanya.. Aku harap.. Kau bisa memaafkanku, Sakura" ujarnya sambil tetap memelukku semakin erat.

"Yah.. Aku maafkan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah mantanku." Jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya sebentar.

"Hei.. Sudah selesai maaf-maafannya? Aku tunangan Sakura hanya diam berdiri seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke yang spontan membuatku melepaskan peukanku.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Sejak aku tahu kau tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke dingin tapa menatapku.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke. Sasuke yang selalu menjagaku. Sasuke yang selalu mencoba menghiburku. Sasuke yang pernah kuhianati. Sasuke yang.. Semua bayangan ini membuatku..

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eh? Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya dua orang lelaki yang ada di sekitarku saat ini bersamaan.

"A-Aku.. hiks.. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.." ucapku.

"Kau minta maaf karena apa? Kau tak salah apa-apa.." ucap Gaara yang mengelus kepalaku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Gaara. Dia bicara padaku.." ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka namun masih tetap mengalirkan air mataku. Mungkin karena sadar aku yang tak henti-henti menangis walaupun dengan senyuman yang entah senyum bahagia atau apa. Sasuke memelukku dan di susul Gaara yang memeluk kami berdua. Entah seakan-akan emosi Gaara hilng seketika.

"Aku ingin Sasuke sebagai orang yang mengobati lukamu karenaku Sakura.." ucap Gaara.

"heh?"

"Setidaknya dia sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk berpacaran denganmu walaupun sebenarnya dan ternyata kalian sudah dalam ikatan yang serius. Terima kasih.." ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Aku menitipkkan Sakura padamu." Ucapnya.

Gaara pun pergi meninggalkanku dan juga Sasuke. Aku menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergian Gaara.

"Hubungan.. Hubungan kita.." lanjutku.

"Sahabat." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sahabat?" ulangku.

"Yah. Aku ingin bersahabat denganmu Sakura.. Sampai waktu kita menikah. Aku hanya ingin bersahabat denganmu. Gaara, begitu menyukaimu. Aku bisa merasakannya." Jelasnya.

"Ckckckck.. Benarkah? Kau bisa menyadari hal-hal seperti itu? Haha itu tak seperti kau yang biasanya" ucapku.

"Oh ya? Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau bilang kita bersahabat saja."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." Tegasnya.

"Yah baiklah tuan Keras Kepala.." jawabku dengan senyumku.

Kami pun pulang bersama. Aku berharap hubungan kami dan Gaara tidak terputus hanya karena jarak. Dan aku mengharapkan kehadiran Gaara di pernikahanku jika memang aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Dan Aku harap Sasuke bisa dengan tulus mencintaiku.. apa adanya..

'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..' batinku.

* * *

_**~~Fin~~**_

_****_**Akhirnya selesai juga.. Ehm... Bagian Akhir Gaje banget kayaknya.. Hahahaha..  
Tapi sudahlah.. Namanya juga pemula *malah minta dimaklumin.. -_- ***

**RnR please.. ^_^**


End file.
